Je me souviens maintenant
by LunestreArrianna
Summary: Je sais que tous nous sépare. Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé t'aimer. Mais je t'aime et ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est que j'aurai dit, si je n'étais pas tombé de cette tour d'astronomie et si mes parents ne m'avaient caché la vérité. ABANDONNÉE voir note de l'amie de l'auteur à la fin.
1. Chapter 1: si ce n'étais qu'un rêve

**Coucou, donc voilà ma toute première fiction en avant première, non je rigole. J'éespere qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Tout appartient à J. sauf les OC.**

**Voilà bonne lecture.**

* * *

Souvent, je rêve d'un endroit inconnu et je me sens immédiatement attirés par cet endroit. Toujours le même, il hante mes songes et mes nuits. Je revois ce château au bord d'un lac. Ce village à ses pieds et cette grande forêt. Et cette nuit, n'échappe pas à ce rêve. J'ai toujours cru que c'était un cauchemar. Mais cet endroit était trop beau pour l'être réellement.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde mon réveil, 6H50. Je me lève lentement sachant que jamais je ne me rendormirais.

Ce rêve, je le fait depuis que j'ai eu mon accident. Il y a un an, je suis tombée dans les escaliers d'après les dires de ma mère. Je rigole à cette pensée. Je me suis fracturée le genou et je suis restée un mois dans le coma. En fait, si je vous raconte ce que ma mère dit, c'est parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je me souviens du jour où je me suis réveillé dans la chambre d'hôpital. Mais je ne me rappelle de rien d'avant.

Cependant je ne crois pas la version de ma mère. Les conséquences sont trop grandes pour que ce ne soit qu'une chute dans un escalier. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche rapide et enfile ma tenue de sport. Depuis que je remarche, tous les matins quand je me réveille, je vais courir. Je sors de ma maison, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je vais dans le parc à côté de chez moi. Je fais deux fois le tour et je finis par rentrer. Je reprends une douche cette fois un peu plus longue. Je sors et je m'habille d'un jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt. Je descends dans la cuisine, où ma mère prépare des œufs brouillés. J'attrape une pomme au passage et m'assis sur le plan de travail.

Je regarde ma mère se dépêcher avant que mon frère et ma petite sœur se lève. Mon père est déjà au travail. Ma mère est une dame d'une taille moyenne. Elle est blonde aux yeux gris métallique. Elle n'est pas fine mais un peu rondouillarde. Elle a un don pour la cuisine. Elle me regarde et soupire :

– Encore un cauchemar ?

– Ce n'est pas un cauchemar

– Pour moi cela en est un.

Je hausse les épaules. Pas la peine de se battre. Pour ma mère, ce rêve n'est autre qu'un cauchemar que je ne devrais pas faire.

Mon frère entre dans la cuisine. Il se gratte la tête pas encore réveillé. Il s'assit à table et commence le petit-déjeuner que ma mère vient de lui servir. Mon frère, William ressemble beaucoup à mon père. Il a les cheveux bruns court et des yeux bleus orageux. Il est assez athlétique. Il est grand. Mon frère vient d'avoir 17 ans. Je mange ma pomme et retourne dans ma chambre.

En chemin je croise ma petite sœur. Elle a 6 ans. Quand elle me voit elle me saute dans les bras. Je la conduis dans la cuisine. Ma petite sœur, Capucine, est un mélange entre mon père et ma mère. Elle a des cheveux bruns mais des yeux gris. Elle colle un bisou baveux sur ma joue. Elle descend de mes bras et court se jeter dans ceux de ma mère. Je vais finalement dans ma chambre. Je me dirige vers mon bureau, prends mon carnet et m'assoie sur mon lit. Je commence à dessiner sur un dessin déjà travaillé. C'est comme ça tout les matins, je dessine un nouveau détail du paysage que je vois chaque nuit. Je peaufine mon dessin. Je finis le dessin et regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait beau pour un mois de juillet. Ma mère m'appelle, je descends. Elle me conjure de préparer mon sac de voyage pour le soir même puisque nous partons chez ma cousine. Ma cousine habite un petit village nommés Raven. Je soupire et remonte pour le faire ce Sac. Mais voilà, je n'aime pas faire ma valise car je ne sais jamais quoi emporter.

J'opte finalement pour le nécessaire, plus mes affaires d'équitation ainsi que les affaires de mon chat Qwisty. Je finis par sortir après avoir fais mes bagages. Je vais dans le pré derrière chez moi et m'allonge dans l'herbe. Souvent, je réfléchie à ce qui m'est arrivé et que ce que ma mère raconte n'est pas plausible. Je le sais mais personne ne me dit la vérité concernant mon accident. Bercé par les rayons du soleil sur ma peau, je m'endors. Je revois le lieu. Et je me réveille, il fait presque nuit et nous allons partir. Je rentre chez moi et je salue mon père qui est revenu du travail. Oui je sais j'ai dormi longtemps. J'ai dormi tout le matin et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Je vais chercher mes affaires et mon père les installe dans le coffre de la voiture. Je m'assis à l'arrière et mon père démarre. Je mets mes éternels écouteurs dans mes oreilles. Je regarde le soleil se coucher.

Mais quelle maladroite je fais ! Depuis tout à l'heure, je vous raconte ma vie mais vous ne connaissez rien de moi. Alors je me présente. Je suis Jessy Denvers et j'habite Londres. Je suis un mélange total de mes parents. J'ai les yeux gris-bleus et les cheveux dont la couleur à la racine est brune mais qui se dégrade jusqu'au blond aux pointes. Je suis grande et mince. Mais j'ai le caractère de ma mère, dont la principale chose que l'on puisse dire est têtue.

Revenons donc à nos moutons. Là en ce moment je suis dans la voiture qui me mène en Écosse. Je sens que ce voyage va être long.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, nous sommes enfin arrivés. Je descends de la voiture en faisant bien attention. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas touché la terre ferme. Je marche lentement jusqu'à la maison de la cousine, Constance. Elle m'accueille à bras ouvert. Je la sers dans mes bras. Je rentre dans la demeure. Je vois le petit Louis jouer devant la cheminée avec sa sœur Jumelle Clara. Je leur souris quand ils me voient et les sers aussi dans mes bras. Je dis bonjour à mon beau cousin. Après une étreinte amicale, je monte dans la chambre qui m'accueille tous les ans à la même période. Pendant deux mois je vais rester chez ma cousine jusque mi-septembre. LA rentrée des classes chez nous c'est quand on veut, William passe son bac cette année et suit des cours par correspondance. Moi j'entame mon année de seconde par correspondance aussi et ma sœur est trop petite. Je déballe mes affaires et les ranges toutes.

Vers 7h, je descends manger. À table, ma cousine et ma mère parle cuisine. Louis et Clara joue avec Capucine, William discute avec mon père et mon beau cousin d'un sujet détestable : la politique. Et moi je suis la, à regarder tous ce beau monde. Lorsqu'on finit de manger, j'emmène Louis, Clara et Capucine dans leur chambre. Les trois là, ont le même âge. Je les lave et les aide à se mettre en pyjama. Je les couche dans leur lit pendant que les adultes discutent dans la cuisine. J'allais éteindre la lampe quand Louis demande :

– Tu peux nous lire une histoire comme l'année dernière.

Je souris et vient m'asseoir au pied de leurs lits. Je prends un livre et commence à lire :

_- Il était une fois une veuve qui avait deux filles : l'aînée lui ressemblait si fort d'humeur et de visage, que, qui la voyait, voyait la mère. Elles étaient toutes deux si désagréables et si orgueilleuses, qu'on ne pouvait vivre avec elles. La cadette, qui était le vrai portrait de son père pour la douceur et l'honnêteté, était avec cela une des plus belles filles qu'on eût su voir. Comme on aime naturellement son semblable, cette mère était folle de sa fille aînée, et, en même temps avait une aversion effroyable pour la cadette. Elle la faisait manger à la cuisine et travailler sans cesse._

_Il fallait, entre autres choses, que cette pauvre enfant allât, deux fois le jour, puiser de l'eau à une grande demi-lieue du logis, et qu'elle rapportât plein une grande cruche. Un jour qu'elle était à cette fontaine, il vint à elle une pauvre femme qui lui pria de lui donner à boire._

_-" Oui, ma bonne mère, " dit cette belle fille et, rinçant aussitôt sa cruche, elle puisa de l'eau au plus bel endroit de la fontaine et la lui présenta, soutenant toujours la cruche, afin qu'elle bût plus aisément. La bonne femme, ayant bu, lui dit : " Vous êtes si belle, si bonne et si honnête, que je ne puis m'empêcher de vous faire un don car c'était une fée qui avait pris le forme d'une pauvre femme de village, pour voir jusqu'où irait l'honnêteté de cette jeune fille. Je vous donne pour don, poursuivit la fée, qu'à chaque parole que vous direz, il vous sortira de la bouche ou une fleur, ou une pierre précieuse. "_

_Lorsque cette belle fille arriva au logis, sa mère la gronda de revenir si tard de la fontaine. " Je vous demande pardon, ma mère, dit cette pauvre fille, d'avoir tardé si longtemps " et, en disant ces mots, il lui sortit de la bouche deux roses, deux perles et deux gros diamants. " Que vois-je là ! dit sa mère toute étonnée je crois qu'il lui sort de la bouche des perles et des diamants. D'où vient cela, ma fille ? (Ce fut là la première fois qu'elle l'appela sa fille.) La pauvre enfant lui raconta naïvement tout ce qui lui était arrivé, non sans jeter une infinité de diamants. " Vraiment, dit la mère, il faut que j'y envoie ma fille. Tenez, Fanchon, voyez ce qui sort de la bouche de votre sœur quand elle parle ne seriez-vous pas bien aise d'avoir le même don ? Vous n'avez qu'à aller puiser de l'eau à la fontaine, et, quand une pauvre femme vous demandera à boire, lui en donner bien honnêtement. - Il me ferait beau voir, répondit la brutale, aller à la fontaine ! - Je veux que vous y alliez, reprit la mère, et tout à l'heure. "_

_Elle y alla, mais toujours en grondant. Elle prit le plus beau flacon d'argent qui fut au logis. Elle ne fut pas plus tôt arrivée à la fontaine, qu'elle vit sortir du bois une dame magnifiquement vêtue, qui vint lui demander à boire. C'était la même fée qui avait apparu à sa sœur, mais qui avait pris l'air et les habits d'une princesse, pour voir jusqu'où irait la malhonnêteté de cette fille. " Est-ce que je suis ici venue, lui dit cette brutale orgueilleuse, pour vous donner à boire ? Justement j'ai apporté un flacon d'argent tout exprès pour donner à boire à Madame ! J'en suis d'avis : buvez à même si vous voulez. - Vous n'êtes guère honnête, reprit la fée, sans se mettre en colère. Eh bien ! Puisque_ _vous êtes si peu obligeante, je vous donne pour don qu'à chaque parole que vous direz, il vous sortira de la bouche ou un serpent, ou un crapaud. "_

_D'abord que sa mère l'aperçut, elle lui cria : " Eh bien ! Ma_ _fille ! - Eh bien ! Ma_ _mère ! Lui_ _répondit la brutale, en jetant deux vipères et deux crapauds. - O ciel, s'écria la mère, que vois-je là ? C'est sa sœur qui est en cause : elle me le paiera " et aussitôt elle courut pour la battre. La pauvre enfant s'enfuit et alla se sauver dans la forêt prochaine. Le fils du roi, qui revenait de la chasse, al rencontra et, la voyant si belle, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là toute seule et ce qu'elle avait à pleurer ! " Hélas, Monsieur, c'est ma mère qui m'a chassée du logis. " Le fils du roi, qui vit sortir de sa bouche cinq ou six perles et autant de diamants, lui pria de lui dire d'où cela lui venait. Elle lui conta toute son aventure. Le fils du roi en devint amoureux et, considérant qu'un tel don valait mieux que tout ce qu'on pouvait donner en mariage à une autre, l'emmena au palais du roi son père, où il l'épousa._

_Pour sa sœur, elle se fit tant haïr, que sa propre mère la chassa de chez elle et la malheureuse, après avoir bien couru sans trouver personne qui voulut la recevoir, alla mourir au coin d'un bois._

Les enfants me regardent, de grands yeux ouverts, ils disent :

– Woua !

– Allez les enfants, au lit.

Ils ronchonnèrent un peu mais finirent par se coucher. Lorsque j'allais border Louis celui-ci me demande :

– dit tu penses que comme toi je pourrais faire de la magie ?

– Mais je ne fais pas de magie, mon ange.

– Si tu avais même une baguette.

– Mais non, ce sont tes rêves.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et quitte la chambre.

* * *

**J'espere que cela vous as plu.**

**A la prochaine,  
**

**Bye**

**Lunes**


	2. Chapter 2

**voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, tout beau tout frais. **

**Il est un peu plus court que le précédent mais bon. Rien ne m'appartient sauf les OC. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Un peu plus d'un moi est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je passe tous mes après-midis, dans l'écurie ou avec Louis, Clara et Capucine. J'ai un petit peu bronzé à force d'être au soleil. Malgré le calme de la campagne et des vacances paradisiaques, mes rêves hantent toujours mes nuits.

Ce matin, je me réveille, avec comme toujours, l'image du château dans mes pensées. Je me lève et je vais prendre une douche. J'en ressors habiller d'un short et d'un débardeur. Aujourd'hui, je prends ma journée et je vais me balader à cheval. Je descends dans la cuisine, pour me préparer mon pique-nique et manger ma pomme. Une fois cela fait, je mets toute mes affaires dans mon sac et écris un mot rapide pour ma famille que je dépose sur la table de la cuisine. Je me dirige vers l'écurie. Je prends des brosses et je vais dans le box de ma jument Prunelle. Elle m'attend déjà. Je lui passe la bride après avoir brossé sa crinière. Je ne lui mets pas de selle, il fait trop chaud pour cela. Je mets ses granules préférés dans mon sac et je prends un plot pour monter sur elle. Je me laisse porter jusqu'à la sortie du village. Je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi, avant de prendre le chemin à ma droite. Je monte la petite bute avant de disparaître de la vue du village. Vers midi je galope un peu ? Je m'arrête prés d'un arbre. Un ruisseau coule à ses pieds.

C'est un coin tranquille où personne ne viendra m'embêter. Je descends de Prunelle et je lui enlève son filet. Je sais qu'elle reviendra alors je la laisse gambader. Je m'assoie à l'ombre de l'arbre et commence à manger ce que je me suis préparer le matin-même. Je décide de faire un somme avant de retourner à Raven. Le rêve fut différent des autres. Je me trouvais dans un champ de blé. Je marchais lentement et passais mes mains dans les épis. J'avais du blé jusqu'au nombril mais ce n'était pas grave. Je me retourne et souris. Je tends la main. Pour la première fois je vois un homme, ou peut être une femme. La langue râpeuse de ma jument me sort de ma torpeur. Je souris. Je me redresse et lui donne une friandise. Je regarde ma montre, il est 13h05. Je me lève et repasse la bride à Prunelle. Je range mes affaires. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche de quelque chose qui m'aiderai à monter sur ma jument. En haut d'une petite colline, il y a une pierre qui pourrait m'aider. Je monte sur elle, afin de l'utiliser. Quand j'arrive en haut, un spectacle, impressionnant s'ouvre à moi. Sous mes yeux se trouve, le même château, le même village, le même lac que dans mes rêves. Je cligne des yeux mais rien n'y fait. Je les frotte, je vois toujours la même chose. Je remonte sur Prunelle. Je jette un dernier regard à la vallée avant de repartir. J'arrive à Raven, vers 17h. Je me rends à l'écurie, donne une douche à ma monture et la ramène dans son box. Je lui donne des granulés et je vais prendre un bon bain chaud, afin de me remettre les idées en place. Je réfléchie dans l'eau chaude. Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler à mes parents. Je ne pense pas, ils me prendraient pour une folle. Je sors du bain, sur l'idée de ne rien dire. Je retourne dans ma chambre une serviette enroulé autour de moi. Je m'habille d'un pyjama. Mon frère entre dix minutes plus tard. Il me demande :

– C'était bien ta sorties ?

– Oui, c'était cool.

– Ok.

Il sort de ma chambre. Je prends mon carnet à dessin en soupirant. Mon frère n'a jamais su dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il est un peu renfermé. Il ne dévoile pas ses sentiments. Je commence à dessiner mon nouveau rêve. Je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveille tranquillement. Je prends une pomme dans la cuisine et m'assis sur le plan de travail. Ma mère est là mais elle ne me pose aucune question sur hier, préférant me laisser mon jardin secret. Mon père arrive à ce moment dans la cuisine et dit :

– Jessy Alister Soan-Denvers. Combien dois-je te le répéter. Descend de ce plan de travail.

Je saute. Je jette mon trognon à la poubelle. Je remonte me doucher et m'habiller. En milieu d'après-midi ma mère m'appelle. Je descends en bas. En même temps je ne peux pas descendre en haut. Elle me dit :

– Ce soir, ta cousine, Aloès, ton père et moi nous allons manger au restaurant. William est chez sa petite amie pour le reste de la semaine. Alors je te dis peux-tu garder ta sœur et tes petits cousins ?

– Oui sans problème.

JE remonte dans ma chambre après ces quelques mots. Le soir, même je couche les petits. Je me demande alors ce que je vais faire du restant de ma soirée. Je descends regarder la télé mais je zappe. Je délaisse la télé et je monte dans le grenier. J'ai toujours adoré les vieux greniers. J'aime bien découvrir les vieux objets caché et les secrets. J'ouvre la trappe. Je monte et allume la lumière. Il y a toutes sortes d'objets. Au fond, il y a un vieux coffre. Souvent, on y trouve des vieux vêtements. Mais le coffre ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Je force un peu mais toujours pas. Je tape alors sur le point faible de toutes les vielles malles. Le côté. Je donne deux coups dedans et un au dessus. La boite s'ouvre. Dedans il y a des vieux cartons. J'ouvre le premier. Dedans il y a des vielles babioles. Des nounours en papier, des cocotes. Je me désintéresse vite à cette boite et en prends une autre. Il y a une écriture dessus. Je lis :

– Jessy avant.

Cette boite m'intrigue. Je l'ouvre doucement curieuse mais à la fois effrayés de ce que je vais découvrir. J'inspire un coup et l'ouvre. Dedans, il y a des photos. Des photos qui bougent. Sur toute j'apparais. Je suis souvent accompagné de gens de mon âge. On a l'air tous souriant sur ses photos. Mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'elles bougent. J'en prends une au hasard. Dessus, il y a moi et une fille. Soudain je suis plongée dans un univers étrange. Autour de moi il y a des formes. Je reconnais l'endroit où j'étais tout à l'heure. Il y a des gens autour de moi et ils me parlent je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. La seule parole que je finis par entendre c'est :

– souviens-toi.

Je me retrouve dans le grenier. J'ai un mal de tête et une envie irrésistible de vomir. Je range les boites pour que personnes ne sachent ce que je viens de découvrir. Je redescends et ferme la trappe. Je me dirige vers ma chambre zigzaguant. Je me couche sans plus tarder. Je m'endors instantanément. En fait je ne sais pas si je me suis endormi ou si j'ai perdu conscience. Je me suis réveiller dans la nuit, il doit être 4heures du matin. J'ai couru jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proche et j'ai recraché mes boyaux. Ce jour là, je suis tombée malade.

Une semaine que je suis malade, une semaine. Je suis cloué au lit. Je suis fatigué. J'ai des cernes grosses comme des pastèques. Je ne mange quasiment rien et j'ai de la fièvre. Voilà mon quotidien. Mes parents, ne peuvent rien faire de plus pour moi. Je recrache les médicaments. La nuit, je dors très peu. Je me réveille à chaque fois pour gerber. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils demanderont une ambulance pour venir me chercher. Mais en fait, j'espère que ce jour ne viendras pas. Je préfère mourir dans mon lit plutôt que de retourner dans un hôpital.

Je regarde par habitude mon réveil. Il est 13h30. C'est à ce moment que ma cousine entre dans ma chambre accompagné d'un jeune homme en blouse blanche. Surement un médecin. Il ouvre sa boite qu'il a amenée. Il prend ma température. Il sort d'un étui une seringue remplies d'un liquide rouge. Mes yeux se ferment de peur en attendant la douleur. Il me la plante sur la main. J'ai mal, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ces piqures. Mes yeux se ferment peu à peu et je sombre dans l'inconscient.

C'est un matin que je me suis réveillé. J'ai vu la perfusion à bon bras et je me suis directement occupé de la débrancher. Je remarque amèrement que personne n'est là à mon réveil. Je descends dans la cuisine, espérant qu'il y a quelqu'un mais personne. Je remonte dans ma chambre déçu. C'est à ce moment que je vois le liquide rouge dans la perfusion qui coule encore et le mot sur la table de nuit. J'enlève précipitamment le goutte-à-goutte. Je fais mon lit et prends le mot afin de pouvoir le lire.

_Ma chère Jessy, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as dormi deux jours. Nous ne seront malheureusement pas là à ton réveil. _

- Non, sans blague.

_Ton père a (encore) été appelé au travail. Nous sommes donc, avec Capucine repartie à Londres. Tu peux rester autant que tu veux chez ta cousine. _

- encore heureux.

_Soit juste gentille. Aujourd'hui elle travaille. Et Aloès a emmené les jumeaux péché. Tu es donc seule toute la journée. Déjeune ce que tu veux, et si possible n'enlève pas la perfusion. _

- Oups, trop tard.

_Avec tout notre amour. _

_Mama Papa et Capucine. _

Je redescends dans la cuisine, pour prendre une pomme. Si ma mère était là, elle lèverait les yeux au ciel. Je la mange assise sur le plan de travail. (On ne se refait pas). Je vais après directement dans la salle de bain. Je prends une douche. L'eau chaude sur mes muscles me fait un bien fou. Je soupire. Je sors après m'être épilé et m'habille d'un short et d'un débardeur. Je coiffe mes cheveux. Je regarde l'état de ma chambre. Je commence à ranger. Je finis vers midi pour vous donner une idée. Je vais dans l'écurie et sors ma jument dans le parc. Je retourne à l'intérieur. Je pense alors à la vérité que l'on me cache sur mon accident. Le mensonge de mon passé des photos. De tous ce qui m'échappe. Tout, je sais que tout m'échappe. Je vais dans le grenier car je sais que j'y trouverai une partie des réponses que je cherche. Je monte dans la trappe et vais vers la malle. Je l'ouvre. Je termine de regarder les photos de la première boite. Il n'y aucune annotations derrière. Je prends la boite suivante. Il y a des effets spéciaux d'avant. Un morceau de bois. Des cadres photos. Toute une pile, de feuille plutôt de parchemin avec marqué : Lettres, dessus. Je ne lis aucune de ses lettres pour le moment. Il y a une autre boite qui cette fois-ci contient des vêtements. Mes vêtements. Je regarde un peu tout. Je prends la dernière boite. Il y a un appareil photo et en dessous un livre photos. Je le prends ainsi que deux ou trois boites et je m'installe sur mon lit. J'ouvre l'album. La première photo est une photo de moi. Les autres sont celle où je suis avec mes amis. Des noms reviennent : James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Katlyn, Lily et Alianaé. Je souris devant nos visages heureux.

Je repose le bouquin. Je réfléchie, mes parents refusent de me dire la vérité, très bien. Mon frère, lui, le fera.

* * *

**c'est tout pour le moment...Juste le temps que j'écrive le troisième. **

**Bye **

**Lunes**


	3. Chapter 3 : révélation

**Hello, **

**Voici, le chapitre 3, le quatre est en cours. **

**Didi pour ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire. =)**

**Rien n'est à moi sauf les OC.**

**J'ai oublié de vous précisez que certains objets sont de notre époque et que c'est normal. **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

J'attrape mon téléphone sur la table de nuit et compose le numéro de mon frère. C'est tellement pratique les téléphones portables. Je l'appelle. Il répond au bout de la deuxième sonnerie :

- Oui

- C'est moi

- Oui, je sais ton nom s'affiche. Que veux-tu ?

- La vérité.

- Je savais que tu me demanderais un jour.

- Puisque tu le savais, tu sais aussi que je suis très impatiente.

- Si tu me laisses deux minutes, j'arrive.

- Deux minutes ?

- Trente secondes plutôt.

Mon frère est actuellement devant moi. Je reste bouche bée face à cette apparition soudaine. J'éteins mon téléphone et le regarde ahurie :

- Je... Tu... Comment...

- Reprends ton souffle.

Je soupire un grand coup et demande :

- TU as fait comment ?

- C'est l'un des secrets que je vais te révéler.

- Ok.

Il s'assoit devant moi.

- Je constate que tu as trouvé les photos.

- Oui, et des objets bizarres aussi. La caisse est là-bas.

- Sa me va. Donc par quoi on commence.

- Le début peut être.

- Donc, tu as du te rendre compte que ce que les parents te racontait à propos de ton « accident » était faux.

- Oui sinon tu ne serais pas la.

- Laisse-moi continuer. Tu t'en es rendu compte. La vérité, c'est que tu es extraordinaire, comme moi ou Capucine ou encore nos parents. Tu es une sorcière, rigole rigole, rira bien qui rira le dernier. Je disais, donc tu as fait des études de sorcellerie dans un château, oui tu sais, le château que tu dessines. Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai regardé quand tu n'étais pas là. Ne prends pas cet air offusqué, je suis tombé dessus par hasard alors que je cherchais quelque chose. Tu étais dans la maison des courageux, appelé Gryffondor. Tu avais des amis super, tu étais heureuse. Passes moi l'album.

Je le lui tends.

- Donc, le mec avec les cheveux en pétard et les lunettes, c'est James Potter. Celui avec des cheveux noirs, c'est Sirius Black. Le petit, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Et le dernier c'est Remus Lupin.

- Il est mignon.

- Garde tes commentaires pour toi. La fille avec des cheveux bruns c'est Katlyn, et la rousse Lily. Vous étiez tous amis. Tu étais heureuse. C'était il y a un an.

- Et la dernière fille ?

- C'est Alianaé. Elle ne fait plus parti de ce monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'année dernière, vers mai, elle a subit une attaque, des partisans du mage noir. Elle n'a pas survécu.

- Que s'est il passé pour mon accident ?

- Vers fin juin, deux jours après les examens, tu as sauté de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute des tours. Tu t'es laissé tomber en arrière, heureusement, un de tes amis est arrivé à temps et a ralenti ta chute. La suite tu la connais, tu as passé un mois dans le coma et tu as eu le genou cassé. Après cet incident, les parents voyant que ta mémoire ne revenait pas, ont refusé de te dire qui tu étais. Ils ont inventés toute une histoire. A la même période que ton saut, tu as appris que tu étais une Lunestre. Une créature, doté d'une aile blanche et d'une noire et qui doit boire un peu de sang par mois pour survivre. Ce sont les gènes de nos grands parents. Tu as refusé de boire ce liquide rouge au départ. Quelque temps après le ministère de la magie, t'envoyait des bouteilles de sang qu'une association donnait. Le ministère adore, les Lunestres, malgré que vous soyez très peu. Vous seul, pouvez tuer un long garou. Sous la forme de l'ange, si vous en mordez un il meurt instantanément. Tu n'étais pas de cet avis et pour toi tuer est un horrible crime. Vous prenez cette allure, deux fois dans le mois. Je ne sais pas si ton saut, à été provoqué par cette nouvelle.

- Pourquoi j'ai sauté ?

- Ça c'est la seule chose, que nous ne savons pas.

- Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu savais que j'allais te demander pourquoi ?

- C'est simplement que vu qu'ils t'ont fait une perfusion avec du sang, je savais que tu allais te réveiller.

- C'est quoi le bâton ?

- Une baguette magique

Je reste dubitative. Il se relève prêt à partir.

- une dernière question. Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ?

- La mémoire te reviendra dans un ou deux jours, c'est inévitable. Ils ont réveillé tes sens de Lunestre.

Mon frère repart comme il est arrivé, me laissant seule dans mes songes. Je soupire, décidément cette histoire est bien compliquée. Je range mes affaires, parce que ce sont les miennes dans mon placard et ferme la trappe qui mène au grenier. Je me mets en pyjama et me couche même si j'ai dormi deux jours. Il me faut du temps pour assimiler ce que mon frère m'a dit. Je m'endors.

Les jours passent, puis deux semaines, celles ci furent les plus pénibles. Je devais assister a tous les repas avec ma cousine (j'aime bien en loupé un dans la journée). Je suis allée deux fois en ballade avec Prunelle et mes cousins. Quand à Constance et Aloès, ils me prennent pour une poupée en porcelaine. C'est des plus énervants. Mon frère, n'est pas revenu me voir. Tant mieux, je digère mieux comme ça. Ma mémoire, ne me reviens pas et je commence à douter sérieusement que William m'ait raconté la vérité. Ma vie reste la même chaque jour. Mais comme pour me donner du courage, il m'envoie un message :

_Ce soir, tu les retrouveras._

Je soupire, chaque matin, il m'envoie le même message. Malgré tout ce message me rassure. Je me lève soupirante, je ne peux pas m'empêcher, de me demander quand ce jour arrivera, si je m'en souviendrai, si je le saurai. Toutes ses questions tournent dans ma tête. Je regarde l'heure, il est 18h. Je descends manger. Oui nous mangeons tôt. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Il se finit. Je me lève de table, mais un malaise me tape en plein fouet. Je me rassois immédiatement. Je les vois s'animer autour de moi. Ils s'agitent. Je me sens tomber dans le vide. Je reste pourtant assise sur ma chaise la tête dans mes mains. Je revois à cet instant ma vie défilé sous mes yeux. 14 ans s'écoulent sous mes yeux. 14 ans que j'avais oublié. Je sens les larmes monter. Ma vue revient, mais se brouille aussitôt à cause des perles salés qui coulent sur mes joues. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me défais immédiatement de cette emprise. Comment ont ils pu oser ? Comment ont-ils voulu que je me reconstruise loin de ce monde qui est le mien. Loin de mes amis. Loin de tout. Je regarde autour de moi. Mes cousins sont partis à l'étage. Il ne reste qu'Aloès et ma cousine. Elle repose sa main sur mon épaule, je hurle :

- Lâche-moi !

- Jessy, je sais...

- Non, tu ne sais rien. Comment as-tu pu, comment avez vous pu penser que loin du passé, ma vie serai plus belle ?! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me privez de ce que j'aimais le plus au monde, la magie ! Et mes amis ?

- Nous sommes désolés.

- Des excuses n'apaiseront jamais ce que vous m'avez fait.

- Tu souffrais tellement, que tu as failli mourir.

- J'ai souffert parce que vous ne m'avez pas aidé ! J'ai appris des choses beaucoup trop dures pour une ado de treize ans. Une vie que je ne voulais pas forcement. Vous n'étiez pas là quand j'en ai eu besoin !

- Nous ne savions rien.

- A d'autres, vous avez tellement bien menti quand vous disiez que vous ne saviez pas d'où venaient mes cicatrices, mon corps en est mutilé. Vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas d'où venais le château. Il est à trois heures à cheval d'ici. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis, mes « parents ». Ils avaient peur, que je découvre le mensonge, le plus horrible du monde.

- Il n'est pas horrible.

- ME CACHER MA VIE, C'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT. Vous êtes arrivés au bout, une telle extrémité. Comment pensiez vous, que je réagirais. J'ai souffert pendant 1 mois. Pourtant, vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi j'ai sauté de la tour cette nuit là. Et je ne vous ferez pas le plaisir d'en dévoiler la raison.

Sur ces paroles, je me lève brusquement. Je regarde ma soit disant cousine, elle est triste. C'est sûrement à cause des paroles que je viens de prononcer. Mais je m'en fiche, il n'avait pas le droit de me priver de ma vie. Je claque la porte de ma chambre montrant bien ma colère. Je lance tous ce qui passe sous ma main. Mon chat, que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelque jour, se frotte à mes jambes. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, pleurant à chaude larmes. Qwisty, est là, elle reste patiemment sur mes genoux. Je la caresse doucement laissant couler les larmes trop souvent contenue. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller et m'endort.

Mon sommeil fut agiter, il était parsemé de morceaux de souvenir. Je me réveille tremblotante. La nuit n'a pas été des plus chaudes. L'automne commence à arriver, malgré que l'ont soit en septembre. Le 10, voilà précisément le jour qu'on est. Je frotte mes yeux encore endormi. Le soleil est à son plus haut point. Je ne survivrai pas une journée de plus ici, dans un mensonge qui brûle cette maison comme si c'était nécessaire. Je vais dans mon dressing et prends ma valise de Poudlard, je l'ai redescendus la veille quand j'étais calme et paisible et que je ne connaissais pas encore la vérité. Je mets tous les vêtements de mon dressing dans cette malle que je connais si bien. Toutes mes affaires y passent aussi. Ne me demandez pas comment je fais pour tout mettre dedans, je le fais c'est tout. Je regarde autour de moi, rien ne reste. Je réduis ma valise. Ce qui est bien avec William, c'est que malgré qu'il ne te dise pas qu'il t'adore, il t'apprend des sorts qui servent énormément. Je range ma baguette dans mon sac à main. Je mets mes effets dans mon sac. .Il s'alourdit un peu. Je vais dans la salle de bain, me lave et m'habille avec des vêtements, que j'ai choisi avant. Je laisse les affaires sales dans la corbeille de la salle de bain. Je m'attache les cheveux et enfile ma cape noire. JE mets la capuche. Il est 16h à ce rythme là, j'atteindrais Pré-au-lard, vers 19h. Je me dirige directement dans l'écurie. Prunelle est excitée. J'ai comme un lien avec elle. Je l'enfourche après l'avoir brossé, sellé. Je l'enfourche. Je vais jusqu'à l'entré de Raven au pas. Je ne regarde pas en arrière et m'enfuis avant que la nuit tombe.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus. Normalement le quatre devrais être fini aujourd'hui mais je sais pas si je le publierai aujourd'hui. **

**Bye**

**Lunes.**


	4. Chapter 4 : retour

**Hey, **

**c'est décidé, je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui. **

**Merci Evlan pour ta review et tu auras la réponse dans quelque chapitre, et cette réponse aura un chapitre pour elle toute seule. Et la suite pour maintenant. =)**

**Rien n'est à moi sauf les OC. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

C'est le crépuscule. J'arrive enfin au sommet de la colline pour la deuxième fois. Je vois le village en bas. Je me laisse porter jusque là. Dans Pré-au-lard, il y a une écurie où je pourrais laisser ma jument cette nuit. Je viendrais la récupérer demain. Je marche vers le passage qui mène jusque Poudlard. Je rentre. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrive au château. Je remets ma capuche correctement, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me voit. Je marche en évitant un max de gens jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle. J'attends patiemment que quelqu'un passe. Tient voilà quelqu'un. Je prends une voix de petite fille cachant mon visage :

- Heu... Salut, est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher William Soan-Denvers s'il te plaît.

- Bien sure.

Serviable, les Serdaigles, serviables. Cinq minutes plus tard, mon frère sort de sa salle commune. Il s'approche de moi.

- Il parait que tu voulais me voir petite.

- Mais bien sur Willy, j'avais super envie de te retrouver.

- Jess' ?

- Non, non, le pape.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je me suis enfui. Ça puait trop le mensonge.

Il me prend par le bras, je le suis. Nous arrivons dans un couloir totalement désert. Je regarde autour de moi et enlève ma capuche. Il me regarde surpris.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Alors comme ça tu es revenu à Poudlard.

- Non, c'est l'esprit de Marie-Antoinette qui est devant toi.

- Tu es bien revenu. Tu es toujours aussi sarcastique.

- Comme toujours, comme toujours.

Il me sourit. Il dit :

- viens on va voir Dumbledore.

- Je te suis.

On arrive devant la gargouille qui mène au bureau du directeur. Entre temps j'ai remis ma capuche. Je dis :

- Je viens voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas ?

- Jessy Alister Soan-Denvers.

La gargouille bouge.

- Tu vois que je connais beaucoup mieux la gargouille que toi.

- Gnagnagna.

Je souris. On monte les escaliers, la porte en chêne nous barre le passage. Mon frère toque. La porte s'ouvre sur des garçons que je connais très bien. Les maraudeurs.

- Salut.

- Salut William, qui est donc cette jeune fille avec toi ?

- C'est J...Elianae une nouvelle.

Je viens de lui écraser le pied. Il me lance un regard noir, je rigole. Sirius dit :

- Bienvenue Jeune demoiselle.

Je prends la voix de petite fille :

- merci.

On entre dans le bureau, je ferme la porte. Je me retourne vers le bureau du directeur. Il me regarde à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je m'avance. William me dit :

- tu aurais pu ne pas me tuer le pied.

- Comme tu dis, j'aurai pu. Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

Je retire ma capuche. Le directeur souris malicieusement.

- Bonjours, miss Jessy. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

- Si je me doute bien, vos parents ne sont pas encore au courant que vous êtes ici.

- Tout à fait.

- Alors mademoiselle, je suppose que vous voulez reprendre votre place dans cette école.

- Vous avez tous compris.

- Bonbon au citron ?

- Oui merci.

- Je suppose que je vous dois quelque explication. Alors pour commencer, vos amis ne vous ont pas oublié, leurs lettres ont juste été bloquées. Votre chouette se trouve dans la volière. Et ce soir vous dormirez dans la chambre de préfet de votre frère. Vous ferez votre entrée demain, vers midi puisque c'est samedi.

- Woua ! On dirait que vous avez tous prévu.

Il sourit, il nous fit signe de s'en aller. On redescend en bas, les maraudeurs sont toujours là. Je remets ma capuche précipitamment.

- Les garçons, que faites-vous là ?

- On t'attendait. On veut des nouvelles de ta sœur.

- Jessy va bien, apparemment elle retrouve la mémoire, ce ne serait donc pas exclu qu'elle débarque à l'improviste.

- J'espère qu'elle revient bientôt.

- Moi aussi les gars moi aussi.

Je suis Willy dans les couloirs.

- Il ne serait pas exclu …

- Sans commentaire.

Je me mets à rire. Nous arrivons devant un tableau d'un sphinx, mon frère prononce le mot de passe et nous entrons. Il m'emmène dans le salon et dit :

- la chambre est à gauche.

- bleu, mais c'est tout bleu.

- c'est normal, je suis à Serdaigle. Tu aurais voulu que ce soit de quel couleur ?

- Rouge, c'est évident.

- Et des fois je me demandais ce que tu fais à Gryffondor…

- Je suis très bien où je suis.

- Je ne pensais pas la même chose cet été.

- et pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a que les lâches qui veulent mettre un terme à leur vie.

- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis, oui j'ai voulu y mettre un terme mais pour différentes raisons que je ne te donnerais pas.

- Pfff.

- Merci quand même pour la chambre.

- De rien bon, j'y vais.

Je le regarde partir. C'est quand même affolant à peine revenu, je me suis déjà engueulé avec mon frère. Et puis de toute façon, ce que j'ai fait l'année dernière ne le regarde pas. C'est mon problème. Je me lave, et me couche ressassant sans cesse ses pensées.

Je me réveillais le lendemain vers 10h. JE décide de prendre un bain pour me détendre. Je sors de la salle de bain, et je sursaute en voyant mon frère. Je soupire :

- Bonjour, William.

- ouai Salut !

- que me vaut ta visite.

- Je dois te conduire dans la grande salle.

Je regarde l'heure, oui en effet il est 11h50.

- Je prends juste mes affaires.

- Laisses les elfes les mettront dans ton dortoir.

- A oui c'est vrai.

Je le suis hors du salon. Et puis je ne le suis pas que pour ça, je l'ai suivit aussi dans les couloirs. C'est marrant de voir les têtes quelques peu, étonné. Que dis-je totalement effarés. Bah quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un retrouver la mémoire. Bon apparemment non vu la tête que viens de me lancer un élève de mon année. Je leur fais des sourires immenses à chaque fois que je croise quelqu'un. Les premières et deuxièmes années doivent se demander qui est la folle qui sourit à tout le monde. Bon en même temps, je les comprends, il n'y a pas trente-six milles personnes qui doivent faire ça. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Pendant que je pensais, on est arrivé devant la porte massive en chêne. Je souris et je prends William par le bras, mais en cris retentit dans tous le hall. Ah je l'avais oublié celle là. Je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de hurler. Je vois une blonde, maquillé comme une poupée Barbie courir vers nous. Du moins elle essaye, c'est sur que avec des talons ce n'est pas le top. Elle, c'est la petite amie de mon frère, mais des fois je me demande comment il fait pour supporter une cruche pareille. Elle arrive vers moi, furieuse et se pointe devant moi les mains sur les hanches. Je la regarde de là où je suis, parce qu'il faut le dire même avec 10 centimètres de rajout elle m'arrive sous le nez. Je l'observe comme ci de rien n'était. Je soupire, elle me lance des éclairs. Elle commence à parler :

- Non mais d'où est ce que tu touches mon petit-ami… Blablabla… En plus tu es nouvelle… Blablabla… Tu n'as pas le droit blablabla.

Je tiens à préciser que le blablabla, c'est parce que je me retiens tellement de rire que je n'entends que des brides de ce qu'elle raconte. Finalement je n'en peux plus et j'éclate de rire. Elle me regarde offusqué, elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle en dit rien, elle se contente juste de me baffer. Baffer ? Non mais je rêve là. Je m'arrête automatiquement de rire. Je lui lance un regard noir, et je m'approche d'elle énervé comme pas possible. Je m'arrête à deux millimètre de son visage. Je fais apparemment très peur puisque William recule. Je dis :

- écoute-moi bien fausse blonde. Tes conneries concernant ton petit-ami tu te les gardes pour toi. Je suis sa sœur bouffonne, alors je l'approche quand je veux. Et sache que ce n'est pas toi, qui va me dicter mes gestes.

Cela dit, je me recule. Oops, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Elle est blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Mais bon, on s'en fiche. Je regarde autour de moi, tout le monde s'est arrêté pour nous regarder. Je hausse les épaules et je me retourne vers mon frère William. Il dit :

- c'est que l'on appelle une entrée fracassante.

Je lui souris et dit :

- Elle déteint sur toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- tu es un idiot.

Il me donne une tape derrière la tête et je lui tire la langue. Il soupire. Il pousse les portes de la grande salle. A l'intérieure tout le monde s'est arrêté de manger et nous dévisage, pour changer. Mais c'est que tout le monde nous dévisage vraiment. Quoi j'ai une tache sur la joue ? A non ça doit être la marque de la blonde. Je m'avance tranquillement à travers l'allée afin de rejoindre Dumbledore sur sa magnifique estrade. Je la monte et me mets à côté de lui. JE murmure :

- c'est vraiment si bizarre que je sois là.

- ça l'est apparemment.

Dumbledore se racle la gorge. Comme si il est avait besoin tient. Il y avait déjà un silence mais alors là il y a un silence de mort. Il commence à parler.

- Chers élèves, vous avez du remarquer, que Jessy Denvers est de nouveau parmi nous. Elle se souvient de tout, et a débarqué à l'improviste hier soir. Elle reprendra une scolarité normale. Je conte sur ses amis pour lui donner tous ce qu'elle a manqué et aux autres pour…

-… Arrêté de me regarder comme si j'étais un vampire.

Quelques uns rigolent. Dumbledore me regarde avec amusement et dit :

- de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Je descends de l'estrade. Je vais vers ma table et je m'assoie faisant mine de rien au côté de mes amis toujours sous le choc.

* * *

**Voili, voilou. **

**j'espere que ce chapitre vous as plus. **

**A la prochaine. **

**Bye **

**Lunes.**


	5. Note de l'amie de l'auteur

**Hello,**

**Je suis affreusement désolé pour ceux qui attendaient une suite à cette fiction, mais malheureusement il n'y en aura pas. **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les personnes qui verront ce message, mais mon amie qui tenait ce compte ne pourra plus du tout se connecter dessus pour des raisons personnelles. **

**Cependant il y a de fortes chances que je reprenne le nom de son personnage. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne supprime pas l'histoire mais que je vais la mettre en état terminé. **

**Je m'excuse réellement pour tous le monde et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. **

**A bientôt **

**Le coeur de la peur, ou dit aussi Maud**

**PS : Je cherche un co-écrivain pour une fiction au temps des maraudeurs à laquelle j'aimerai faire une suite, comme différents tomes. Si vous êtes intéressé merci d'envoyer un message à ce compte et je vous répondrais avec le mien. **

**Bye **


End file.
